fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Dark Clones (CotF)
In Clash of the Fiction, a strange, dark force is known to be the cause of everyone's troubles, but nobody knows anything about it. Causing even more problems are the dark clones of well-known characters of the franchises who run around causing havoc. Some are plentiful, such as the dark clones of Toads, while others are unique to characters, such as the dark clone of Luigi. Common Clones Dark Toad Dark Toads come in various colors, but their general appearance remains the same. They look much like Toad, but their skin is a pale, gray color while their cap and clothing are dark purple; their shoes are pitch black, while the spots on their cap vary depending on the specific Dark Toad that is fought. They can only attack by performing a headbutt in which they lower their head and run forward. It is possible to confuse them by having them slam into a wall. Dark Hylian Dark Hylians are a series of dark clones that appear to be shadowy versions of Hylian Guards. They carry around similarly-shaped, black-tipped spears, as well as heavy, black armor. They carry a large, dark red shield, emblazened with the same black Triforce as Ghirahim in his blade form. Their helmets, boots, and gauntlets are black as well. They can block oncoming attacks as well as use spears for both melee and ranged combat; the shields are also capable of a bashing attack to stagger players. Dark Kokiri Dark Kokiri are the shadowy clones of the Kokiri living near the Lost Woods. They have an appearance that almost seems to be a cross between the humanoid Kokiri and Skull Kid. They have pale skin and dark purple clothing made to resemble tattered and torn Kokiri garb. They don't have much power, but are incredibly fast; using slingshots for ranged combat, they are nearly defenseless at close-range. They can be both male and female. Dark Golbat Dark Golbat, much like their normal counterparts, swarm caverns. However, they think much more strategically and hide in the shadows while gathering in numbers; they tend to attack in large groups. Other than their black skin in place of blue, not much is changed about them. They are capable of using Leech Life to latch onto targets and drain their energy, as well as Whirlwind to blow targets away, and finally Wing Attack for large damage. Dark Onix Dark Onix are the shadowy counterparts to the Rock Snake Pokémon, Onix. Similarly composed of massive boulders, this behemoth takes on a much darker gray as its color scheme. They are quite slow, but also capable of mimicing the move Dig in order to burrow under the ground and attack players from below. They can also use Earthquake, in which they create a shockwave that deals damage to all nearby players; they can also use Rock Polish to become much more nimble. Dark Waddle Dee Dark Waddle Dees are small, black figures with purple faces and very simple body structure. Their main body is almost spherical, with stubby arms and feet with no legs. They have no hands, but still manage to wield a gray spear which they can stab, twirl, and hurl. They tend to strike in large groups, massing together whenever possible. If they lose their spear, they act much more like a normal Waddle Dee and simply try to tackle targets. Dark Buzz Bomber Dark Buzz Bombers are small red Buzz Bombers with black stripes. They have a small cannon on the bottom of their body which they shoot stingers from. They tend to strike in small groups, as they were programmed to do by the void. They can swoop at the ground, shoot their stinger, and do a charge shot that does a small explosion when it hits. They try to fly away when they have less than fourth of their HP. Unique Clones Dark Luigi Dark Luigi is the clone of Mario's lesser-known brother. He is rather tall in stature, with gray skin and grayscale eyes. His cap and shirt are a light gray color, while his overalls and gloves are pitch black. His shoes are a pale purple color, while his hair remains black. He is very fast and quite defensive, but is unable to land any powerful hits. However, he can use various kicks and punches to continually cause players to flinch. He is also able to use dark ice, in which he launches a grayscale iceball which can freeze players. When entering rage mode at half health, he equips a dark version of the Poltergust 5000 in order to spew out various ghosts to fight alongside him. He is fought inside a strange, twisted dimension created when the player approaches the edge of the Boo Woods with Luigi. Dark Kaepora Gaebora Dark Kaepora Gaebora is the shadowy clone of the owl embodiement of Rauru who led Link around Hyrule as a child. It has much of the same design as the original, except with black feathers (purple around its belly and face), as well as its eyebrows that are much more jagged in shape. It is invading the Temple of Time on the player's arrival to Hyrule Castle, so they are sent to fight it off along with the hero of time himself. While perched on the ground, it cannot move at all, but it is very quick once it takes flight. As for combat, it can swoop down low to knock players over as well as flapping its wings to create a powerful gale. When knocked below half of its max health, it will enter rage mode and slam into the ground periodically to perform a spin attack with its wings. It is fought inside a dark, twisted version of the Chamber of Sages upon confronting it in the Temple of Time. Dark Link Dark Link is the dark clone of the hero of time. He very much resembles the character from The Legend of Zelda series by the same name, but is stated to be a completely different entity by Princess Zelda. His sword resembles the Master Sword, but has a black blade, red handle, and black Triforce; his shield has a similar color scheme. He is capable of simply slashing or using a full-out combo to keep players at bay. If players can avoid his shield, his defenses are rather low. At half health, he will enter rage mode in which he lifts his left hand, clenching it into a fist and revealing the black Triforce emblazened on the back. He will then perform one of three magic attacks: Create a Triforce in front of him that launches a fiery beam, create a Triforce underneath himself that conjures up a tornado, or creates a Triforce beneath his target which spikes up in large icicles. Once players earn the right to the Triforce of Courage by defeating Link in battle, his dark clone steals the piece before scampering off into the Lost Woods. Players must then chase after him, facing off in front of the Forest Temple. Dark Darunia Dark Darunia is the dark clone of the chief of the Gorons. He is a green variation of the original, with glowing red arms. He starts his battle by punching the ground and causing a quake. He can run really fast and charge at you. He can do massive damage by throwing Bomb Flowers at you. When knocked into rage mode below half health, he can do a spin attack, throw a single giant Bomb Flower instead of multiple small Bomb Flowers, leave a lava trail, and jump and do a ground pound that causes small Bomb Flowers to fall from the ceiling. He is fought close to the northern exit, where he is guarding the entrance to Ganon's Tower. Dark Kyogre Dark Kyogre is a very dark purple variation of the legendary Pokémon of the ocean, Kyogre. The energy lines along its body remain red, but its water attacks are now gray in color. It can move both through the water and air very quickly, capable of dealing massive damage with Aqua Tail. It can also use the powerful Water Spout to strike with water from a large distance. It will also do generic tackles to perform simpler damage when players get too close. When knocked into rage mode below half health, it will begin to use the moves Ice Beam as well as Sheer Cold, in which it freezes the entire field and tries to one-hit KO players. This legendary monstrosity is fought just outside of Lilycove City after the defeat of Groudon. Dark Pokémon Trainer Red and Dark Pikachu Dark Pokémon Trainer Red is a very sly Dark Clone capable of moving around very quickly without detection. He has been causing problems around Pokéarth, and help is requested in order to stop him as he travels into the deepest area of Mt. Silver. There, he and his Dark Clone of PIkachu will face of against any players who dare to enter his lair. While Red himself cannot do anything other than assisting Dark Pikachu, he is problematic in that he moves quickly and has high evasion; taking him out first will send Pikachu into rage mode. As for Pikachu, he is capable of using Thunderbolt to strike players from a distance as well as Quick Attack to immediately move into close range; beyond that, he can also use Iron Tail for powerful melee damage. When he enters rage mode at half health or the defeat of Dark Red, he will begin to use a dark version of Volt Tackle. In terms of appearance, Dark Red has a very dark red vest, but retains his black clothing. Hit becomes a mix of dark purple and black, as well as his pants turning black. Dark Pikachu has become black, while the poches on his cheek are purple; his lightning is also purple. Once players take him on, they are taken to a distorted variation of the deepest room of Mt. Silver to face off againt the duo. Dark Combo Cannon Dark Main Cannon is one of the strangest dark clones conjured within the Void; located within the Battleship Halberd, it resides in a deep area heavily shielded by a dark energy. Once players locate the massive vessel and land on it to speak with Meta Knight, they are challenged with the task of locating the shadowy cannon; he requests that the player destroy it once they do. Resembling Main Cannon No. 2, it has a large, cylindrical body atop a massive platform. The main platform is black, while the cylinder atop it is varying shades of gray, with a purple energy glowing at the core. The stud towards the front is also colored purple, while the actual shooting structure of the cannon is black and dark gray. Unable to move, it still retains massive defense and health properties, but it is possible to stun it. It can launch cannonballs which explode on impact, as well as a laser beam which can bounce around the room; summoning a claw is a faster option for it, which can grab players and throw them into each other, and it can also perform a highly powerful charge shot if given enough time. If confronted, players are absorbed by the dark energy which encases it, which acts as a rather tight space for the boss fight to take place in. Dark King Dedede Dark King Dedede is one of the more powerful shadowy clones found to have been created; located in the deepest area of Castle Dedede, he has been residing in the throne room, calling all the shots after having trapped the original King Dedede in the cellar dungeon. Once rescued, the rather chubby penguin will aide players in the battle against his dark clone. The clone itself has a rather large build, much like the original, but instead has gray skin. His eyes and beak are black, and he wears a purple, tunic-like cloth as well as a rather thick strip of black and white. His cape is a dark purple color, as is his round cap. His hammer is grayscale, with a black star on either end centered in a purple ring. When the battle begins, he is shown to be quite a slow character; however, he is capable of leaping into the air and performing a powerful ground pound to create a shockwve. He can also swing his hammer at short range, vertically to crush opponents as well as horizontally to send them flying. He is even capable of performing his spin attack. When sent into rage mode at half health, he will whip out a mask highly similar to Masked Dedede's, as well as a rocket-powered hammer for faster attacks, including a new one in which he performs a power-charged upward swing. When confronted, the dark king will take all players and King Dedede into a twisted variation of the throne room for battle. Dark Meta Knight Dark Meta Knight is the dark figure standing as the duplicate of one of the ultimate swordsmen in all of history; much like his base character, this shadowy clone has a small stature of about three and a half feet. His skin is gray in color, and his eyes are red. His cape is a very dark green color, with a jagged pattern towards the end that flaps in the wind. His gloves are black, as are his shoes and mask. His mask is slightly redesigned from that of Meta Knight, to look a bit more jagged and worn, as well as having some red details on various parts of it. He wields a red version of the Galaxia, with a very similar jagged appearnce. The gem in the hilt is now black in color. When attacking, Dark Meta Knight can use Sword Beam as a ranged attack, as well as having the ability to rapidly swing his sword around himself on all sides, dealing rapid hits of damage. When players flee, he will persue them by turning his cape into red wings with which he will chase down the player at a high speed. He is also capable of using a mini Mach Tornado attack. In rage mode once brought down to half health, he will perform a very powerful attack in which he continues with the Mach Tornado to make it much larger, sucking in players unable to resist it and throwing them around for massive damage. He fights players atop a shadowy, distorted variation of the Royal Road, similar to the one King Dedede originally fought him in. Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Games Category:Fan Games